tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville/Season 4
Smallville is an American live-action television series of the superhero fantasy and teen drama genres. It is based on characters and settings relating to the popular superhero Superman, as seen in comic books and other forms of media produced and licensed by DC Comics. Season four of Smallville aired on the WB Network from September 22nd, 2004 to May 18th, 2005, spanning a total of twenty-two episodes. Series regulars Tom Welling, Kristin Kreuk, Michael Rosenbaum, Allison Mack, John Glover, Annette O'Toole and John Schneider all returned to reprise their respective roles. Sam Jones III, who played Pete Ross in the first three seasons bowed out of the series and was replaced by Jensen Ackles, who played Smallville High football coach Jason Teague. Season four is notable for bringing the character of Lois Lane into the Smallville family of characters. Played by actress Erica Durance, she was introduced in the opening scene of the season premiere, "Crusade", and made thirteen appearances throughout the season. By season five, Durance would be cast as a series regular. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Alfred Gough - Executive producer; Developer * Miles Millar - Executive producer; Developer * Michael Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Greg Beeman - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Ken Horton - Executive producer * Steven S. DeKnight - Supervising producer * Jeph Loeb - Supervising producer * James Marshall - Supervising producer * Tom Flores - Associate producer * Mark Warshaw - Associate producer * Bob Hargrove - Producer * Tim Scanlan - Producer * Todd Slavkin - Producer * Darren Swimmer - Producer * Luke Schelhaas - Co-producer * Neil L. Felder - Editor Directors * Greg Beeman Writers * Alfred Gough * Miles Millar Notes & Trivia * This season takes place during Clark's senior year at Smallville High School, marking the final season of the show that utilizes Smallville as it's primary setting. Beginning as early as season five, the venue of the show begins to slowly shift from Smallville to Metropolis. * Like the other seasons from the series, all episodes from season four of Smallville are comprised of one-word titles. * Actor Christopher Reeve was originally slated to make return appearances as Doctor Virgil Swann, but Reeve sadly passed away on October 10th, 2004. An "In Memory Of" dedication to Reeve was included on episode three, "Façade". * Actress Margot Kidder, best known for playing Lois Lane in the original Superman film series, makes a guest appearance in season four as Bridgette Crosby - a contemporary of Doctor Virgil Swann. Kidder is the fourth cast member from the films to appear on Smallville after Annette O'Toole, Christopher Reeve and Terence Stamp. * The character of Bart Allen is introduced in episode 3x05, "Run", where he is played by actor Kyle Gallner. Bart Allen is based on the DC Comics teen superhero Impulse, but also incorporates elements of the character's super-family members into the episode, including Jack Garrick - the Golden Age Flash, Barry Allen - the Silver Age Flash, and Wally West - the Modern Age Flash. Bart Allen returns in future seasons as a member of the Justice League. Plot threads * "Kal-El": The season premiere, "Crusade", finishes up the Dark Destiny storyline from season three. * "The Return of Chloe": Another holdover plotline from season three, the first two episodes of season four shore up the "death" and return of Chloe Sullivan as well as the trial of Lionel Luthor. Home video All episodes from season four of Smallville have been released on home video in Region 1, 2 and 4 formats. The Region 1 edition was released on September 13th, 2005. The Region 2 edition was released on October 10th, 2005 and the Region 4 edition was released on November 11th, 2006. * Smallville: The Complete Series * Smallville: The Complete Fourth Season See also External Links ---- Category:Smallville/Seasons